character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Étincelle
|-|Synopsis= Melanie Étincelle is a character in the Abnormalverse. Growing up in Reims, Melanie lives a happy life, often babysitting younger children while their parents are at work and reading to them, hoping to become a teacher someday. When she returns home one afternoon, she finds that she's completely alone, but can feel an odd presence. Soon after, she receives a cryptic warning from a voice that can only be heard from the shadows, telling her that she needs to find her parents, who should have been home by this time. The voice begs Melanie to find two men wearing masks who've recently arrived to her city, pleading that they'll help her find what she's looking for. Melanie doesn't know what she's looking for at all, but realizes that something must be wrong. After she finds the two people, Thomas and Roland, that she's looking for, she tries to get them to listen to her, though Thomas doesn't buy it and tells her to go away. Roland instead asks Melanie to help them around since neither of them can speak good French, to Thomas' chagrin. The voice again warns her that an enemy will come. After an encounter with Alice Cooper, a maniacal Abnormal who can control the bodies of others, and seeing that her own parents were severely injured because of her powers, Melanie manifests her own Abnormality out of sheer rage and electrocutes Alice to near-death, rescuing Thomas and Roland in the process. The three learn that Alice was one of the Abnormals Václav freed from confinement, and Melanie forces herself into the group in order to get revenge, seeing that her family was just barely going to survive because of him. Melanie stops hearing the voice once her Abnormality activates. |-|Appearance= Melanie is a girl of average height, standing at 5'6. She has blonde, curly hair. She has a preference for blue clothing. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality A happy-go-lucky-girl, Melanie enjoys the simple things in life. She enjoys playing games and taking time to enjoy moments she has with her friends and family. Melanie prefers more often than not to be in the company of other people, and will eagerly introduce herself to anyone she meets. She's fully optimistic, no matter what. Though smart, Melanie is also absent-minded. She has a tendency to doze off and start thinking about something else when someone is trying to talk to her or get her attention, even in a fight. She's quite forgetful as well, so much so that she can forget something as quickly as she hears about it. This can make her frustrating to talk to when trying to tell her to do or remember something. Melanie is always moving at her own pace. However, she can realize how bad a situation truly is without giving into despair, often treating it with a facade of playfulness to mask her own fear of it, trying to come up with the best solution to the problem. |-|History= |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills Abnormality Melanie wields High Voltage, an Abnormality that allows her to manipulate the force of electromagnetism. However, as a trade-off, Melanie is no longer able to touch or ingest large quantities of water without harming herself. Electricity Manipulation Melanie can primarily use her Abnormality to manipulate electricity. She can generate an undetermined amount of electricity from her body and project it in varying degrees of strength, ranging from small sparks to lightning bolts. Of course, she is naturally immune to the harmful effects of electricity on the human body. *'Electricity Absorption' - Melanie can absorb electricity from surrounding objects, such as a lamp, to replenish herself or store for later use. The amount of electricity she can store at one time is unknown. *'Lightning Rod' - She naturally attracts electricity to her location, and lightning can even tend to strike should she be standing in the middle of a storm. *'Speed of Lightning' - Upon the unlocking of her Abnormality, Melanie gained the ability to move and react at extremely high speeds, moving so fast that she appears to be teleporting. She leaves behind a trail of sparks whenever she moves at this speed, though she can't maintain it for more than a few seconds before tiring out and needing to stop. Melanie believes that her maximum speed is the same as lightning itself, though this isn't proven, and Melanie admits that she doesn't truly know. Magnetism Manipulation Melanie is also able to control the magnetic fields around herself. She is able to sense the location and strength of these fields and alter them to suit what she wants, being able to manipulate other objects as a result. Whenever she concentrates on altering magnetism, she will often use her hands and make gestures to "shape" a magnetic field. Her arms will also flow with electricity when she manipulates magnetism. *'Ferromagnetic Metal Manipulation' - Melanie can move certain kinds of metal, such as iron, by manipulating magnetism. She can attract and repel these metals to to herself or to each-other. Thanks to the ubiquity of ferromagnetic materials, Melanie has the power to control many kinds of objects. |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)